


Réorientation

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [3]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux ans après son embauche à la Flander's, Hippolyte en a assez des boulets avec lesquels il doit faire équipe, un travail de bureau lui conviendrait peut-être mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réorientation

En deux ans, Caleb avait levé le pied sur le plan professionnel. Il avait vite compris qu'on n'attendait pas grand chose de lui, ce qui l'amenait à pondre une arme inédite et puissante de temps en temps. En échange de cela, on lui fichait une paix royale, et il n'avait plus à se faire tabasser par des types en collants.

En ce qui concernait Hippolyte, il ne savait pas trop. Dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air d'apprécier son job mais il y avait des mauvais jours, de très mauvais jours, dont la fréquence augmentait au fil des mois.

C'était l'un de ces jours lorsqu'il croisa au rez-de-chaussé un Hippolyte qui tenait son bras gauche plaqué le long de son corps et arborait un œil au beurre noir. Inutile de préciser qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Mauvaise journée je présume ?

-On s'est fait massacrer par les X-men.

-Je veux bien que ce soit pas des plus agréables mais c'est un peu ton job, non ?

-Tu n'as pas bien compris, on ne s'est pas fait battre, on s'est fait massacrer. Le but du jeu c'est que le combat dure plus de cinq minutes. Là, c'était l'horreur même les clients semblaient déçus.

A ce moment là ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur où quelqu'un attendait déjà. Toute considération géographique mis à part, Caleb comprenait l'irritation de son collègue, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la raison de ce fiasco.

-Et tu attribues ça à quoi ?

-A ton avis? s'exclama Hippolyte alors que les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvraient. On m'a collé un télékinésiste, pas très original je te l'accorde mais ça peut toujours être utile, jusque là, pas de problème. L'ennui était que cet imbécile a des problèmes d'anxiété, au moindre coup de stress, ses pouvoirs partent en fumée. Alors évidemment à un contre quatre le combat n'a pas duré longtemps. Tu imagines pas l'humiliation que j'ai subie à cause de ce crétin, devant les X-men en plus.

Effectivement Caleb n'imaginait que trop bien l'état dans lequel Hippolyte devait se trouver. Le télékinésiste avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure après un désastre pareil.

-D'un côté c'est pas comme si on pouvait contrôler ce genre de chose.

-Admettons mais quand on n'a plus de pouvoirs parce qu'on a les nerfs fragiles, on travaille dans un cirque, on ne devient pas super-vilain. Ils auraient dû voir cela à son entretien d'embauche, je te jure, entre celui-là, ceux qui ont des super pouvoirs quasi inexistants et ceux qui ont des pouvoirs ridicules, il y a de sérieuses erreurs de casting. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prennent aux ressources humaines mais ce n'est pas de la verveine.

Le temps que Hippolyte reprenne son souffle l'ascenseur s'immobilisa avant de s'ouvrir à leur étage, ils descendirent laissant la troisième personne poursuivre aux étages supérieurs.

-En attendant, c'est toi qui a les nerfs fragiles, tu devrais te faire prescrire quelque chose.

-Après être passé aux ressources humaines, il faut que je fasse virer cet incompétent avant qu'on perde d'autres clients.

-Tu as le temps pour un café avant ?

Décidant que cela ne pouvait pas empirer son état, Hippolyte hocha de la tête.

* * *

Pendant le reste du voyage en ascenseur, Armand Trueman réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait certes remarqué que le chiffre d'affaire avait baissé mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela venait de leurs recrues. Si c'était ça la source du problème alors la situation était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il y avait un moyen simple de régler tout ça, la question maintenant de présenter ça à son père tout en lui faisant croire que l'idée venait de ce dernier.

En arrivant devant le bureau d'Oswald Trueman, il eut une petite idée de comment procéder. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre une réponse. Son père releva à peine la tête.

-Tu as les rapports que je t'avais demandé ?

-Ils sont ici, répondit Armand en tapotant les dossiers qu'il tenait.

Le PDG les prit et les feuilleta rapidement, à leur lecture il fronça les sourcils.

-Les chiffres sont mauvais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, peut-être faudrait-il renforcé le marketing.

Se saisissant de la perche qu'Oswald lui tendait inconsciemment, Armand prit un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant :

-Je me suis laissé dire que la qualité du service laissait à désirer ces derniers temps.

Sentant qu'il avait capté son attention, Armand continua :

-D'après Lex, certains super-héros se seraient plaints comme quoi les super-criminels que nous proposions étaient moins...prestigieux qu'auparavant, des employés avec des pouvoirs faibles ou ridicules.

Certes il exagérait, la situation n'était pas si dramatique mais elle le deviendrait s'ils ne mettaient pas le holà tout de suite.

Son père se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, Armand savait qu'il réfléchissait à une solution que lui-même avait déjà trouvé.

-Cela ne ferait peut-être pas de mal de durcir les critères de sélection, finit par dire le PDG. En affinant le choix des candidats le problème devrait se résorber. Je vais donner de nouvelles directives et si cela ne fonctionne pas il sera toujours temps de changer de DRH.

Armand cacha un sourire de triomphe à cette réponse, il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire avant que tout se mette en place.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, oui. Au fait tu vois Georges aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois passer chez lui cet-après midi.

-Dans ce cas dis-lui de venir à mon bureau demain.

Lors de la pause déjeuner de son père, Armand s'introduisit de son bureau et décrocha le téléphone:

-Dr Parker ? C'est M Trueman.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je pensais remplacer notre DRH. Avez-vous une idée de candidat convenable.

-Tout de suite, il n'a aucun nom qui me vient à l'esprit, il faudrait que je consulte les dossiers du personnel.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez une suggestion. Dans un autre registre, est-ce que vous avez eu des patients dans la matinée.

-Je n'ai eu qu'un seul patient ce matin, M Kurtzmann est venu pour une consultation, pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien. Bon je ne vous retient plus longtemps, bonne journée.

Après avoir raccroché, Armand consulta la base donnée du personnel jusqu'à tomber sur le dossier Hippolyte Kurtzmann. Il eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il avait croisé le matin même. Une fois cela fait, il s'installa confortablement dans le siège du PDG pour réfléchir. En effet, cette personne avait le potentiel pour devenir DRH mais il ne pouvait pas la nommer, s'il se trompait cela risquait de lui retomber dessus. Le mieux était encore d'attendre, avec ce qu'il venait de faire, le problème serait réglé avec ou sans Kurtzmann, et puis si ce dernier voulait le poste il fallait qu'il le demande.

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la situation d'Hippolyte ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Il travaillait parfois seul et parfois ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas des incapables mais la plupart du temps il était entouré d'incompétents et cela l'exaspérait plus que tout. Il en avait assez de passer pour ridicule devant les clients à cause d'un tiers.

Encore une fois, il se trouva dans le cabinet du Dr Parker et lui exposait son problème pour ce qu'il semblait être la millième fois.

-Je comprend que cela puisse être frustrant, répondit le psychiatre, mais n'avez vous pas penser à vous défoulez sur eux, cela vous soulagerait et cela augmenterait peut-être leur compétence ou moins les pousser à la démission.

-C'est ce que je fais, mais à chaque fois il en revient encore plus, ça se propage comme des champignons ces machins.

-Vous pouvez toujours changer de poste.

-C'est à dire ?

-Normalement il faut plusieurs années avant qu'un super-criminel puisse travailler systématiquement seul mais vous, à ce régime, vous ne tiendrez jusque là. Peut-être devriez-vous renoncer à ce choix de carrière et vous occupez de ce problème à la source puisque cela semble tellement vous préoccupez.

-Et je suis censé faire ça comment ?

-Là c'est à vous de trouvez un moyen.

La réponse vint une semaine plus tard alors que Caleb lui apprenait une nouvelle intéressante :

-Ils ont viré le DRH, ses critères de sélection ne leur convenaient plus.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dira le contraire et ils ont pris qui à la place ?

-C'est ça qui est bizarre, ils cherchent encore. Je crois que cette boîte à la sale habitude de se débarrasser de leur directeur de pôle sans chercher un remplaçant au préalable.

-Il faut faire quoi pour avoir ce poste.

-Je crois qu'il faut déposer une candidature auprès de la direction. Pourquoi, tu veux te présentez ?

-Peut-être, j'hésite.

Une nouvelle mission désastreuse fut tout ce qu'Hippolyte eut besoin pour prendre une décision. Même si le terrain lui manquerait, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer dans ces conditions. Le soir même il rassembla les documents nécessaires et déposa une demande le lendemain à la première heure.

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, au moment de s'habiller il troqua sa tenue de Sadoman contre un costume classique. En arrivant à la Flander's company, au lieu de prendre son ordre de mission, il s'installa à son nouveau bureau de directeur des ressources humaines. En avisant la pile de CV, il se dit que les minables qui mettraient les pieds de ce bureau paieraient pour ceux qu'il avait dû se farcir.


End file.
